Unrelenting Past
by HieiYYH
Summary: Yukina's been kidnapped, and it appears it's someone from Kurama's past that's done the deed. What could this mean? No shipping!
1. Chapter 1

This time Kurama is taking the spotlight in one of my stories. Don't worry though, Hiei also has some screentime!

* * *

The fox demon entered the spirit world castle and walked through the halls. He passed ogres working and running in chaos and walked to the double doors that was Koenma's office. The doors opened to reveal Koenma freaking out and stamping papers like crazy. "Kurama!" he shouted, "About time you got here. I summoned you 20 minutes ago!"

"Spirit world is a long trip from human world," Kurama replied, "what's the problem?"

"Yukina's been kidnapped!" he shouted, "and I don't know how to keep Hiei occupied long enough so he doesn't find out and kill everyone in sight! What am I going to do?" He held his head.

Kurama asked, "What? How did that happen?"

Koenma said, "I got this message from a cat demon named Fujio."

"What?" Kurama asked. _No,_ he thought, _it can't be him. He's been dead for centuries. Besides, why would he kidnap Yukina? It would make no sense. This must be someone else._

"Yes," Koenma continued, "he says he'll kill Yukina unless I give him the key to my father's vault for the artifacts of darkness. Not only would my father punish me for giving him the key and just letting him in there, Hiei will also kill everyone in sight!"

Kurama asked, "You must have some sort of plan for this, right?"

He explained, "I'm sending Yusuke on the case, naturally. I need you to distract Hiei until it's over. Think you can manage?"

"No," he answered, "he'll wonder why I haven't joined Yusuke and I don't really have an answer for that."

Koenma said, "Oh," nervously, "you can think of something, can't you! You're supposed to be smart!"

"You're sure this is a cat demon named Fujio?" he asked nervously, "Perhaps I should accompany Yusuke afterall." _I have to see him myself, perhaps he could have survived after all._

"Then who's going to keep Hiei occupied!" Koenma shouted.

"I'm not guarenteeing anything," he replied, "I'll do my best." Deep down, he wanted Hiei to find out so he'd have a reason to find Fujio himself. How would he keep Hiei distracted?

* * *

Hiei jumped to Kurama's window and opened it from the outside. Meanwhile Kurama was sitting at his desk looking at some schoolwork. "Hiei?" he asked, "How come you're here?"

"I'm only bored out of my mind," he replied, sitting on Kurama's bed, "ever since the dark tournament ended there hasn't been any demon acivity here. I can't believe I'm still confined to this human city."

"And why are you bothering me?" Kurama asked, looking down.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked.

 _I can't believe I have to lie to him,_ Kurama thought as he answered, "I'm in a bad mood, that's all."

Hiei replied, "I suppose we can't always be calm and collected. What are you doing?"

"It's schoolwork," he replied.

"I saw you went to spirit world earlier," Hiei said, "I suppose you would have extra work from that _thing_ you call school since you missed so much earlier today."

 _He should know,_ he thought to himself, _he should know the truth._ "Yes," he replied, "that's exactly what happened. Have you been watching me?"

Hiei thought, _If he wanted me to know why he went to spirit world he would have already mentioned it. Oh well, what do I care?_ He used his jagan eye to watch over Yukina from a distance, only this time he couldn't find her. "What?" he asked out loud. He tried again, nothing.

"I asked if you've been watching me," Kurama replied and turned around.

"I can't find Yukina for some reason," Hiei said, alarmed, "where is she?"

 _That all went to hell faster than I expected,_ he thought, _I wonder what Koenma would say. So much for keeping Hiei distracted._ "Hiei," he said, "that's why I went to spirit world. Koenma didn't want you to know."

He stood up and said, "You better spit it out, Kurama."

Kurama continued, "Yukina's been kidnapped. Koenma didn't want you to know so you wouldn't go on a blind rampage. Yusuke's already been informed." Hiei glared at him before he jumped out the window. "Hiei!" Kurama shouted, but he didn't stop. _Just don't kill anyone and it should be fine,_ he thought.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Hiei demanded as he busted through Koenma's office, "I know you know exactly where she is."

"Who are you talking about?" Koenma asked, trying to look innocent.

"Who kidnapped Yukina and where are they?" he demanded.

Koenma sighed and said, "You mean Kurama already told you? I knew he couldn't hold you off forever but that was fast."

"I figured out she was missing when I couldn't find her with my jagan eye," he explained as he glared at him.

"Listen," Koenma said, "I already have Yusuke on the case. A cat demon named Fujio has her in a stronghold in human world. He wants the key to my dad's vault. I still can't get over why he chose to kidnap Yukina. Where are you going?!"

Hiei didn't answer and left as soon as he could. _He has a point,_ he thought as he left, _why choose Yukina of all people if he just wants the key to that stupid vault? Hold on Yukina, I'm coming._

* * *

"I'd like to join you," Kurama said as he met Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, at the train station in time.

Kuwabara said, "I thought you were staying behind."

"No," Kurama replied, "there isn't any reason for me to now." He looked at Botan and Yusuke. The two of them looked at each other and knew what had happened. Hiei now knew the truth and would try to find Yukina himself.

Botan said, "Well we better get to this stronghold."


	2. Chapter 2

_They must be hiding her behind talasman cards like that human did before,_ Hiei thought as he kept trying to see her with his jagan eye. He looked for Kurama instead and found that he was at the edge of the forest with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. _They're finally here, I'll make it to her before them this time,_ he thought as he jumped through the trees.

* * *

Yusuke asked, "Do you think Hiei's coming?"

"Why would shorty try to rescue my love?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama said, "I'm sure of it. He's probably in the woods with us now somewhere, concealing his energy since I can't sense him."

Botan said nervously, "This Fujio demon is using humans as guards and butlers in this mansion he has so I hope he doesn't go too crazy once he gets there." Kurama's eyes glazed over as soon as he heard that name again.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked nervously.

"You okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"If this is the same Fujio I knew years ago, perhaps not," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" Botan asked.

* * *

 _Centuries ago I worked with a cat demon named Fujio. He was quite wreckless and like me, could manipulate plants with his energy since he was also an animal spirit. It's common among them. Together we walked unknowingly into a trap. He fell directly into a pit of demon eating snakes. I managed to escape with minor injuries._

 _Because he was so wreckless, he was the only reason we were in that mess. If we had gone with my original plan we would have made it out just fine. Almost immediately we were surrounded by guards. I had a choice, either escape with my life or stay behind and try to save him while getting captured. I left him for dead and saved myself._

* * *

"Damn," Yusuke said, "demon eating snakes?"

Kuwabara asked, "And you just left him there?"

"If I hadn't I would have been captured for sure," he answered, "and my punishment would have been very severe-most likely death."

"Can this be the same guy?" Yusuke asked, "How could he even be alive right now?"

"That's what concerns me," Kurama replied, "if it isn't him this shouldn't be much of a problem. If it is him I'm not completely sure what his motives could be. Why would he want the artifacts of darkness, and why now after all of this time?"

Botan said, "Maybe it's someone else. I hope it's someone else."

* * *

Yukina stayed away from the walls of her cell. They were covered in the talasman cards that burned the skin off of her. "Sir we have the girl you requested," one of the guards said as he made his way to her cell.

"Good," the cat demon replied. He had long black hair, black car ears and a tail, and wore all white. He towered over her and looked down at Yukina. "You, ice maiden," he said coldly, "you know Yoko Kurama, correct?"

"Yoko Kurama?" she asked, remembering that was Kurama's true identity, "Well yes. Why?"

The cat demon replied, "Perfect, then this will work. My name's Fujio. Don't worry, I'm not actually going to harm you in any way. I just want Yoko to come."

"You kidnapped me," Yukina asked, "in order to get to him? Why not someone else?"

"True," he replied, "I guess I could have taken that ferry girl from spirit world or maybe one of those human girls instead. You work out just fine though, even more so since you're a demon. I heard these talasman cards hurt you, so don't touch the walls and you'll be fine."

 _At least with Tarukane I got a window to look outside,_ she thought sadly, _here it's just a dark room. I hope Kazuma and the others can find me._

* * *

"Sir," one of the human butlers said, "we've spotted an intruder."

"Is it him?" Fujio asked, "Kurama?"

"No," he answered, "it's a fire demon running through the trees. One of our cameras managed to capture him but he's insanely fast. At this rate he'll be here within the hour."

Fujio asked, "A fire demon? I don't have any quarils with him. Kill him before he enters the building." He walked away.

* * *

Hiei jumped through the trees with ease as he got closer to the mansion ahead. Suddenly, a few pops rung throughout the air. _Guns?_ he thought, _These humans think they can stop me with guns? Hn. I'll show them._

He neared the grounds and saw dozens of humans with firearms aimed at him. He used his speed and knocked all of them out with his fists in seconds. He kept moving toward the building. More humans came in range and he kept knocking all of them out without drawing his sword.

Once he was in another clearing he looked behind himself with the jagan eye and saw that Yusuke and the others were still miles away. _That's fine, take your time,_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir he made it past all of our guards!" the butler said nervously, "he's about to enter the building."

"What?" Fujio asked, "Who is he?" He turned around and sensed his demon energy coming his way. Fujio made his way down to the basement and brought Yukina's cell with him. He put it on wheels for this purpose exactly.

Hiei stopped once he entered the building and looked for whoever was keeping his sister. _Downstairs?_ he thought, _Interesting._ He knocked out all the guards along the way to the basement.

He opened the doors and saw a cat demon on the otherside in an all white bright room. Yukina was behind a glass room in a jail cell to the right. "Who are you?" Fujio asked, "Wait a minute, you look familar. Hiei?"

"How do you know my name?" Hiei demanded.

"You're that fire demon that fought in the dark tournament with Yoko Kurama and those humans," Fujio replied, "I watched those fights very carefully. Why are you here? I didn't expect you to come at all."

Hiei asked, "Who are you and why did you kidnap Yukina?"

* * *

Yukina couldn't hear what they were saying after she had been placed in that glass room. Once she saw Hiei enter the room she was completely shocked. "Hiei?" she asked. It was obivous neither of them could hear her. She didn't want to get any closer to the bars of her cell so she stayed back.

* * *

"I'm Fujio, legendary bandit and cat demon," he answered.

"Never heard of you," Hiei replied stiffly.

Fujio glared at him and said, "Of course not, you're obviously far too young to know who I was back in my hay day. No thanks to that stupid fox by the way."

"Sir," a guard said from a speaker, "we've spotted Kurama, he's coming with a couple of humans and that ferry girl from spirit world. Should I send guards?"

"Don't bother," he replied, "Hiei here knocked out most of them so they wouldn't do much good anyway. You have that dragon technique, and the jagan eye, right?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "I still have to make some preparations before Yoko shows up so maybe I could use you after all."

Hiei took off his jacket and revealed his all black outfit with his sword. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

The cat jumped up to a platform that appeared out of nowhere above him. He walked through an insivible door and said, "You'll see." He disappeared.

Then a blaring noise appeared over the speakers. It drowned out everything. A migrain started in Hiei's brain as he covered his ears and crouched down in pain. _That noise,_ he thought, _I can't take it!_

Fujio looked down at Hiei from the window that appeared. "Wow," he said, "he's actually resisting. It must be that jagan of his." He looked down and turned it up louder. Yukina looked on in distress. Since her glass room couldn't hear anything, she was fine.

After a moment Hiei stood back up and a blank expression moved across his face. _What's happening,_ he thought, _I'm not in control of my body. What the hell!_ The noise stopped.

"Hiei," Fujio said over the speaker, "go out and entertain Yoko Kurama and the others while I prepare."

 _What?_ Hiei asked himself. _No, stop moving. What the hell did he do to me? I can't even control my jagan._ He unwillingly walked through the halls of the mansion and went back outside.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kuwabara said, "Who did this?"

"Hiei," Kurama replied, "I'm sure of it."

Botan said, "These humans, they're only knocked out thankfully. If he killed them he'd be severely punished."

Yusuke said, "Well he cleared a path for us, let's go. We're obviously headed in the right direction."

They walked for another mile before they could see the mansion. "I thought we'd get more interference than this," Kurama said nervously. Something wasn't right, but what was going on? _If this is Fujio he's being much more causious than he ever was before,_ he thought.

They came into view of the mansion out of the woods and saw Hiei standing before them. "Hiei!" Yusuke said.

"Kurama was right, you really did show up," Kuwabara said.

He didn't move. Yusuke asked, "Hiei? What's wrong?" Hiei drew his sword.

"His eyes," Kurama said, "he's being controlled! Don't go near him!"

 _What am I doing?_ Hiei asked himself. _Stop it! Don't kill them._ He unwillingly unsheathed his sword then started running toward Kurama. He pulled out his rose whip and started running out of the way.

"Hiei, try to regain control if you can!" he pleaded.

Yusuke asked, "Where's a damn mirror when you need one?"

Botan said, "Do something!"

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as he aimed at Hiei. _Hopefully he'll jump out of the way in time._ He thought.

Hiei turned around, saw the blast, and jumped in the air. Kurama ducked and let the blast fly over him and hit the wall of the mansion. Hiei landed in front of Yusuke and slashed his chest. Blood spilled everywhere. _Yusuke do something,_ Hiei thought, _get into the mansion. My telepathy isn't even working! Kill Fujio, hurry!_

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted and lunged toward Hiei at full speed.

He turned around and easily cut the sword out of Kuwabara's hands. Once he went for slash a rose whip appeared around his blade. Kurama tried to pull it out of his hands. Hiei used his fire and burned it off of his sword and then punched Kuwabara in the gut. It sent him flying into a tree.

Yusuke asked as he clutched his chest, "How are we supposed to fight Hiei?"

Botan asked, "I'm more concerned with how did this happen to him? If it can happen to him it can probably happen to you as well."

"Forget that!" Kurama said, "If we get to Fujio in the mansion we can save him." He started running for the door.

Hiei jumped up in front of his and cut his right arm wide open with his sword. Kurama screamed in pain and kneeled on the ground. "Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara said, "It's 3 on 1 and he's still beating us, I don't believe it!"

 _Stop it!_ Hiei shouted out himself. _I'm not here to fight him, I'm here to save Yukina. Get back in the mansion. Dammit._ He leveled his sword unwillingly at Kurama as he kneeled in front of him. _Don't kill Kurama, listen to me!_ he told himself, _No!_ Just as he was about to stab him, Kurama jumped backward.

Yusuke shouted, "Spirit gun!"

"No Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, "Don't waste your shots." He used his energy and shot a bunch of little spirit swords toward Hiei. He cut them down in midair instantly.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

Botan asked, "Kurama, are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," he replied, "Hiei get out of the way."

 _I can't,_ he thought, _my body isn't obeying, and neither is my energy. What the hell?_ He put his sword away and started unwraping the bandages on his right arm. _Don't you dare!_ He commanded to no avail.

"Oh no," Kuwabara said.

"It's the dragon," Yusuke said, "what the hell can we do to defend against that?!"

Kurama pleaded, "Don't do it Hiei. Not only will you kill us all, you'll waste precious energy. In your current mind you can't control the dragon. You could end up killing Yukina."

 _Don't you think I realize that?_ He asked himself. _Get into the masion and save her, dammit! Stop unraveling my bandages!_ Nothing worked. He continued to take off his bandages.

"Anybody got a plan before we get incinerated?" Yusuke asked.

"I say we run for it now," Kuwabara said nervously.

"I agree with Kuwabara," Botan replied.

"Wait," Kurama said. He took a seed out of his hair. "I didn't want to do this Hiei," he said. He put his energy into it and it turned into a small vine with thorns on it. It was only about a foot long and wiggled in his fingers. He used his other hand it keep it steady and to stop it from cutting into him.

Yusuke asked, "Kurama, what the hell is that, a little rose whip?"

 _No!_ Hiei begged, _Don't you dare touch me with that thing, Kurama. If my body would listen to me I'd let you pass. Move! Now!_


	4. Chapter 4

"It's called a tracking plant," Kurama explained, "it's thorns hold a terrible toxin. Whoever gets cut by it will experience pain like no other for days on end. Only, it's not just pain they feel, it attacks the brain directly telling it that it's in pain when it truely isn't, causing no pain medication to work."

"I think I have new nightmare fuel," Yusuke said, "so if you cut him with that he'll be in pain for days and there won't be anything anyone can do about it?"

Kurama nodded, "It's so severe it'll stop whatever's controlling him. He'll awaken easily. If he doesn't stop unraveling his bandages I will do what I must." He looked at Hiei without fear.

 _Idiot,_ Hiei thought, _he's giving you a choice. Stop it!_ He remembered back when he accidently stumbled upon those cursed plants when he was a child. Every movement he made, every muscel, every bone in his body felt like it was trying to shred himself apart from the inside out. Even his hair folecules hurt for days.

"He's not stopping," Kuwabara said.

Hiei reached the end of his bandage and threw it to the ground. Just then, Kurama lunged forward and cut Hiei's right wrist. The plant wrapped itself around his arm as he pulled it off of him. Hiei screamed in pain. "Dammit!" he shouted as he clutched his arm.

"You came through!" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Kurama said, throwing the plant to the ground before it could cut him too.

"Just get into the mansion," he said through his teeth, "Fujio is in the basement with Yukina." For now, the pain was at the site of his injury. He knew what was to come eventually.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan ran into the mantion and slowly found their way to the basement. They encountered the same white room Hiei was in before with Yukina in a glass room off to the side. "Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Good," Fujio said, "you all made it. It's a shame what had to happen with Hiei. I was hoping to see him use that dragon." He stood above them on a platform.

"You," Kurama said coldly and narrowed his eyes at him, "What did you do to Hiei? Why did you kidnap Yukina? Why do you want the artifacts of darkness? None of this makes sense!"

Botan asked, "So is it him? The cat demon you knew before?" Kurama nodded.

"So you told them about me?" Fujio asked, "How 1,000 years ago we were partners in crime? You left me for dead in that pit of snakes. It took everything I had to survive through that. Every ounce of my energy was eaten by those things, not to mention how long my physical injuries took to recover. 200 years, Yoko. 200 years!"

Kurama said, "That could have been avoided. If we went with my idea we never would have gotten into that mess."

Fujio continued, "It took 500 years for me to regain my demon energy. After all that time I met up with a demon named Yomi." Kurama glared at him. "Come to find out, you did something similar to him as well! You have an ugly pattern Kurama and I have a feeling you'll do the same thing to your human friends today."

"Things are different now," Kurama explained, "I'm no longer a bandit on the run from the law. Why do you want the artifacts of darkness?"

"I don't," he replied.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Fujio explained, "No, no, in my research I found out Yoko here got captured but his soul escaped to the living world. After that you got mixed up with spirit world so I decided to con them and hoped you'd show up." He jumped down to their level.

Kuwabara said, "You dragged Yukina into all of this when you just wanted to get back to Kurama?!"

Yusuke added, "And then you did something to Hiei!"

"I only created a sound that made his body betray him," he explained, "nothing more than that."

"You really are crazy," Kuwabara said, summoning his spirit sword.

"Stop," Kurama said, "I'll handle this." He pulled out a rose.

"You always did like flowers," Fujio said, "I never really understood that."

When Kurama turned his rose into a whip he ran forward, only to have Fujio jump backwards and hit a button on the wall. A trap door appeared that revealed a pit if demon eating snakes. "Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

"Spirit sword get long!" Kuwabara shouted. Kurama grabbed it and dangled over the trap.

"Dammit," Fujio said, "I was hoping that would work."

Kurama pulled himself out of the trap and asked, "You really thought that would work? Your mind has atrophied."

"Says the man who got trapped by the SDF," Fujio replied, "even someone like me can avoid those dumbasses." Kurama glared at him.

"You've only sealed your own fate," a voice same from behind them. They all turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway. His right arm dripping with blood as he created fire with his energy. Purple flames started to shoot out of his body as he ripped off the handband covering the jagan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hiei!" Yusuke said, "You're alright."

"All of you should get out of the way while I kill this stupid cat," Hiei replied, now his jagan eye was wide open, "all 9 of your lives are coming to an end." Pillars of black energy filled the area as Botan and the others ran out of the way.

Fujio said, "The dragon? I think I can take it."

 _He's still the same,_ Kurama thought, _only this time it will be his downfall._ He stayed along the wall to avoid the flames.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei shouted as the dragon left his arm and set the whole basement on fire. Fujio was incinerated in it's flames as it smashed itself against the far wall. Just as abruptly as the dragon and flames appeared it disappeared.

"Damn," Yusuke said, and looked over at Hiei. He was clutching his right arm as it lost more blood.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted. He ran over and cut down the glass and cell wall she was in, "Are you okay, baby?"

She replied, "I am now. What about you, Kazuma? You're bruised." She started healing the area where Hiei punched him before.

Kurama looked at Fujio's ashes and said, "You never changed Fujio, that was your problem. You made mistakes, naturally, but you never learned from them." He turned around and looked back at Hiei.

"Kurama," he asked, "couldn't you have just stung me with your rose whip? Did you really have to cut me with the tracking plant?" He held his arm together with his left hand. It would take a few hours before the real pain started.

"If I had only stung you it wouldn't have stopped whatever was controlling you," he explained, "when you woke up you still would have been under his control."

"About that," Yusuke asked, "what the hell happened?"

Hiei explained, "He lead me here and then created a noise that was so annoying. I couldn't think clearly. The next thing I knew I couldn't control my body and he ordered me to fight all of you."

Yukina walked over to him and said, "You're hurt, let me help." She grabbed his arm and healed the scratch easily.

"Could use some help over here!" Yusuke said, holding his sliced open chest.

Botan said, "Hold still. Wow, this is deeper than I thought." She started to try and heal him.

"Ow!" Yusuke shouted, "Dammit, healing me isn't supposed to hurt."

"You're lucky I didn't cut you in half," Hiei replied as he started wrapping up his arm again.

Kurama asked, "Why don't we have a party elsewhere?" He held his arm that Hiei cut open with his sword.

* * *

At Genkai's temple everyone's wounds had been addressed. "The tracking plant?" Genkai asked, "You're sure that was your only option?"

"Yes," Kurama replied.

Kuwabara asked, "Where's shorty now?" He looked around the room and saw Botan, Keiko, Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, and himself.

"The toxin has most likely made it to his brain by now," Kurama replied, "I doubt he'd want us to see him in that state."

"Sounds dangerous," Keiko said, "Yusuke you could have told me you were leaving."

"Where'd Yukina go?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai replied, "I told her to check up on Hiei, wherever he is around here. He can't make it far in his condition."

* * *

Every step Hiei took felt like he was standing on needles that were digging to his bones as he walked through the forest. He fell to the ground on his legs and felt a jolt move up his spine. _Kurama should have just killed me,_ he thought.

"Hiei?" a voice came from above him.

He tried to look up at it but the sun burned out his eyes. He sealed them shut and looked away. "Who are you, I can't see anything," he demanded.

"It's Yukina," she said, "Hiei, you're going to be like this for a while. Why don't you stay with Genkai and me in the temple?" She wanted to touch his arm for comfort but decided against it.

"Why should I do that?" he asked, trying not to take a breath. _Breathing is going to start hurting soon,_ he thought, _might as well be sent to hell._

"You're only torchering yourself," she said, "staying out here alone."

He stood back up and felt all of his muscels tense up. "It can't hurt worse," he replied and started walking back toward the temple in pain.

* * *

"How's Hiei doing?" Kurama asked.

"I can hear him groaning in pain through the walls at all hours," Genkai replied, "it's been 2 days and he's not getting any better."

Kurama pulled out a plant and said, "This should help him sleep through the pain if it's made into a tea."

"You can try to make him drink it," she replied, "Yukina can't get him to eat or drink much."

Kurama made some tea and poured it into a cup before walked to the room Hiei was staying him. Yukina left the room and almost ran into Kurama. "How's he faring?" he asked.

"He doesn't want anyone to see him, not even me," she replied.

Kurama opened the door and saw Hiei laying on his back across the room. There were no lights on. He looked over and saw that his hair wasn't in the shape of fire and spikey like it usually was. Instead it hung by his shoulders, flat. "Hiei?" he asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"Leave me alone," he replied through his teeth. He rithed in pain some more and refused to open his eyes.

"I have something that'll help you sleep," Kurama replied, walking over to him.

Hiei opened his eyes ever so slightly and saw Kurama leaning over him. He took the cup in his hands, struggled to sit up, and guzzeling it before the pain could hit his throat. Within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Hiei woke up and unsealed his eyes together. He was met with pitch blackness and no pain. _This better not be a dream,_ he thought as he bolted upright. He threw open the door to the room he was in and saw it was bright outside. He glanced down and saw that his hair was still hung by his shoulders rather than up in air. He ran his fingers through his scalp and that familiar pain came back. _It must still be wearing off,_ he thought.

"Hiei?" Yukina asked.

He turned and faced her. "I'll be getting out of your way now," he replied.

"You don't have to," she said, "your hair is still...different. You look so strange."

"That's why I'm leaving," Hiei grabbed his jacket and sword before turning back around to face outside. He flinched in the sunlight.

Yukina looked at Hiei in the bright sunlight and watched him put his sword and jacket back on painfully, then disappear into the forest.

The End


End file.
